


Awake, My Soul.

by Ashida



Series: A Series of Unfortunate One Shots [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wakes up, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake, My Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Just appeasing my need to write fluff.

Awake, My Soul.

 

*****

 

 

 

He stirred, he was in that place, a place he rarely had the luxury of dwelling in.

 

Someone like him, couldn’t _afford_ the luxury of dwelling in that place too long.

His mind rejected that place, plucking him from dreamless sleep, and right into clarity.

 

That place, between slumber and the real world, was a place he was seldom granted access to.

 

This morning, he was in that place. There was a sound keeping him there. A sound that as it stirred _him,_ it rendered him inert.

 

This sound, he was terrified of. He thought perhaps, it might be the only thing he was truly scared of.

 

It was a sound he’d silenced so many times before, he’d lost count of just how many. Sometimes, with his own hands, other times, he said the word, and the sound stopped.

 

He could stop _so many_ sounds, forever more, never to be heard by anyone, quiet. Just the way he liked it.

 

 _This_ particular sound, the one he was hearing right now, in this place, this was the one he was indeed frightened of.

 

 

He wasn’t afraid because he couldn’t make it stop. No.

 

He was afraid because he _could_ make it stop, and that one day, it would.

 

When it came down to it, it was just like every other sound he’d stopped, but it wasn’t. He knew this sound better than any other.

 

This sound, it captivated him, fascinated him, his only weakness, it trapped him in that place, and as it held him there, keeping him from waking, it _awoke_ him.

 

He didn’t know what he’d do, if one day, this one sound stopped, because as much as it scared him, he could never get enough.

 

If that ever happened, if it were ever muted, he knew one thing for certain, he would disappear into the silence left by that sound.

 

He was in the waking realm now, conscious, but still he chose to stay, and listen. Waiting for the inevitable quicken of that sound, meaning that it, too, was waking.

 

Ba-dump..

 

Ba-dump..

 

Ba-dump.

 

Ba-dump

 

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.

 

He felt the noise that belonged to him, accelerate in his chest as the one at his ear sped up.

 

Akihito was awake.

 

“Nnnn, Asami, get your fat head off my chest.”

 

He turned his head, the uncontrolled smile on his lips caressing the ribcage he’d somehow ended up sleeping on.

 

With his lips, he could feel that noise grow even faster still.

 

An uncontrollable urge surfaced within him, it woke, just like so many other things inside him since he’d first heard that noise.

 

He softened his mouth, creating a seal with his mouth, on the spot above that precious noise, and blew.

 

Chaos erupted.

 

Akihito squirmed and giggled as Asami continued blowing raspberries all over his chest, helpless as the large man held him down and continued the morning torture session.

 

Finally, he gave the young man some respite, putting his ear to Akihito’s chest to listen once again, to see how fast the noise was now.

Thump, thump, thump thump…

 

Akihito’s heart was racing. So was his.

 

He looked at Akihito, not bothering to hide his feral smirk as he locked gazes with the puzzled hazel ones looking at him as if he’d grown two heads.

 

“Where is the real Asami, and what have you done with him?”

 

His feral smirk, turned into laughter, reverberating through the two of them, contagious.

 

His baritone chuckle paired with the boyish snickers Akihito was making, harassed the peaceful morning silence that the penthouse was so used to.

 

He laid his head down once more, on Akihito’s chest, and listened to that sound.

 

“I’m right here, Akihito.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
